super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanderson Sisters VS. Dazzlings
Sanderson Sisters VS. Dazzlings is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting the Sanderson Sisters, the 3 magic sisters from Hocus Pocus against the Dazzlings, the Siren singing trio in My Little Pong: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. Season 1, Episode 3. Description Hocus Pocus VS. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls! This battle's between the 2 trios with magic abilities. Will the witch sisters outmatch the 3 sirens in magic or will the 3 siren singers sing their way to victory? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are many groups of 3 known to the world and it's difficult to choose which one is the most popular. Boomstick: But these 2 trios of females are gonna duke it out to see which of these 2 trios is better. Wiz: The Sanderson Sisters, the magic trio of sisters and master witches in Hocus Pocus. Boomstick: And the Dazzlings, the 3 singing sirens with magic from singing and wives to 3 of the William X Brothers. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sanderson Sisters (*Cues: I Put A Spell On You*) Wiz: In 1963 in Salem, Massachusetts a mysterious immortal black cat named Thackery Binx was awakened and noticed his little sister Emily is being lured in to the woods by an old woman, while his best friend Elijah shows that there are 3 witches conjuring. Boomstick: And those 3 witches that live in the woods in their cottage are known as the Sanderson Sisters. Wiz: The Sanderson Sisters are magical witches that are capable of using very powerful magic and can use it on almost anyone. Boomstick: They are known to do many things and with all of their magic in their hands, their main goal is to become immortal witches. Wiz: Winifred Sanderson is the leader of the Sanderson Sisters and she is especially skilled in the ways of magic including her special hex and curse spells. Boomstick: Mary Sanderson is Winifred's right hand-man or woman in this case cause Mary is a girl that is also a powerful witch, thought her spells aren't as strong as Winifred's. Wiz: And there's Sarah Sanderson the flirtatious member of the Sanderson Sisters who is the weakest in power and magic, but is capable of luring people particularly men in to traps when trying to "play" with them. Boomstick: Each of them have their own ways of using their magic capabilities to try and become immortal witches and each of them "metaphorically speaking" is majestic. Wiz: Well yeah their magic power is incredible and impressive, but they also can make they magic stronger by combining each others' power of magic. Boomstick: OH SWEET! That's fucking awesome and so amazing I almost want that magic myself. Wiz: Well good luck cause they would like turn you into a frog if you look at them the wrong way. Boomstick: Oh you don't have to worry about that. I've dealt with that many times before. (*Cues: Come Little Children*) Wiz: The Sanderson Sisters are extremely powerful witches and can overcome nearly any obstacle they come across and not get phased by it. Boomstick: Dang the Sanderson Sisters really are dangerous witches if you try to piss them off. I'll note that in case one of them asks me to get an ingredient for one of their magic potions. Wiz: The Sanderson Sisters' magic is so strong that it destroyed an entire mountian in one go and that's with all 3 of them combined. Which has an output 70 trillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: I bet the Sanderson Sisters are unstoppable with their extremely powerful magic that can have them do anything they please. Wiz: Well there is one flaw they have, the Sanderson Sisters' magic while it is incredibly powerful it is also very limited and needs time to charge when they run low on magic. Boomstick: Well that's incredibly dumb. They have stupid limitations on their extremely powerful magic. Wiz: While they are not known to working together very well, do not underestimate them cause they have so much power in their magic and take you out in more ways then one. Sanderson Sisters: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRVfbJcZLEQ Dazzlings (*Cues: Battle of the Bands*) Boomstick: Canterlot High is a big school with many students with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna taking care of the school. Wiz: Then 3 girls came into the school and the group's name is the Dazzlings. Boomstick: The Dazzlings are a group of sirens that sing beautifully and have gained negative energy from others with their singing. Wiz: The Dazzlings were taken to a tour around Canterlot High by Sunset Shimmer another wife to William X and they tried to take over the whole school . Boomstick: But before they were humans in the human world of Equestria, they were sirens that absorbs lots of negative energy from many ponies in the the pony world of Equestria until a pony magician named Star Swirl the Bearded used his own magic to cast them away from the pony world of Equestria for good Wiz: The Dazzlings then were banished from Pony Canterlot into the human world of Equestria. Boomstick: When they were talking with each other in a fast food restaurant...apparently they were complaining that they shouldn't have been banished to the human world until they heard a magic blast coming from Canterlot High. ''' Wiz: After seeing the magic blast that hit Sunset Shimmer they were inspired to take over the school and then the human world. (*Cues: Welcome To The Show*) '''Boomstick: Adagio Dazzle is the leader of the Dazzlings that can gain the most power and wife of Double Dark William X. Wiz: Aria Blaze is Adagio's right hand-siren that is known to be frustrating and tries to take charge and is the wife of Triple Dark William X. Boomstick: And Sonata Dusk is the youngest member of the Dazzlings and is the wife of Maverick Hunter Leader William X. Wait why are Adagio and Sonata married to the wrong William X brother? Wiz: It's their decision Boomstick. They chose to marry the William X brother they truly fell in love with and wanted a family with that member of the William X Brothers. Boomstick: Okay then.... Well anyways all 3 of them are badass women that can take on anything that gets thrown at them whether it's magic or not. Wiz: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk are incredibly skilled in their singing, physical combat and magic capabilities which can definitely throw most of their opponents off and make it hard to predict what the Dazzlings are gonna do. (*Cues: Find the Magic*) Boomstick: After the Dazzlings saw the William X Brothers, they heard William X say that he could fix their gems and make it absorb positive energy, if they change their ways and become good people. Wiz: At first Adagio was being stubborn, but she then started to feel that William X was truly telling the truth and she set her stubborn pride for her to have her gem back. Boomstick: Then William X and his brothers then fixed Adagio, Aria and Sonata's gem necklaces with their magic making them able to absorb positive energy making them stronger. Wiz: Indeed. And that's not even the half of it somehow William X gave them the ability to predict what their foes are gonna do and they can counter their opponents' attempts to take them down with their magic. Boomstick: Too bad they can kinda get in each others' grill in stupid arguments even when they are still quite powerful. Wiz: Well, while the Dazzlings don't always get along they are truly close friends and are willing to help each other when any of them are in need of it. Boomstick: If you ever want to hear a song be sure to listen to the Dazzlings they will help you find the magic in listening to music. Dazzlings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aLA9soAQVU Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Dazzlings just finish singing in their concert and the whole audience cheered for them. The Dazzlings then bow at the audience's constant cheering and leave the stage to take a break. Adagio hears a weird noise of magic and gets ready to help Aria and Sonata by having all 3 of them duck for cover. Adagio Dazzle-X: Get down girls! Adagio grabs Sonata and Aria and all of them duck. Sonata Dusk-X: What was that? *crying a little* Aria Blaze-X gets up and tries to be intimidating. Aria Blaze-X: WHEREVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!! The Sanderson Sisters then come out of the shadows. Winifred Sanderson: How rude of you to yell like that. Mary and Sarah Sanderson: Yeah! Adagio Dazzle-X gets up and walks toward the Sanderson Sisters angry at them for attacking her and her friends. Adagio Dazzle-X: Who are you 3? All Sanderson Sisters: We are the Sanderson Sisters. Winifred Sanderson: We heard about you 3 sirens. The Dazzlings. And we heard you are very poweful sirens. We would like to see how powerful you 3 really are. Adagio Dazzle-X clenches her fist. Adagio Dazzle-X: You 3 made a big mistake. Fight! The Sanderson Sisters shoot magic at the Dazzlings, but they miss due to the Dazzlings being good at dodging. Adagio Dazzle-X: Aria you take care of the weird haired one (referring to Mary), Sonata you take care of the dumb one (referring to Sarah). Their leader is mine. All the Dazzlings attack the Sanderson Sister they were assigned to attack. Aria and Mary were fighting each other, so were Sonata and Sarah and also Adagio and Winifred. Each of the Sanderson Sisters and Dazzlings were proving each other to be evenly matched in just about everything. Adagio Dazzle-X: Girls! Let's try to use our magic. Aria Blaze-X: Okay. Sonata Dusk: You got it Adagio. All 3 of them used their magic attacks, but the Sanderson Sisters absorbed the magic with the Dazzlings not knowing that. All Sanderson Sisters: Our turn. The Sanderson Sisters then throw back the magic the Dazzlings threw at them, but twice as hard making the Dazzlings get hrut very bad. All Dazzlings later got the crap beaten out of them. Adagio Dazzle-X: Crap. The Sanderson Sisters walk up to the Dazzlings. Winifred Sanderson: It's over. But as soon as the Sanderson Sisters were about to blast the Dazzlings to smithereens with their magic, the Sanderson Sisters' magic was running low and the Sanderson Sisters panicked. Adagio Dazzle-X: Alright girls. Let's show them that we have better magic than them. Aria and Sonata: Right! All 3 Dazzlings transform into their human siren forms and started using their magic attacks on the Sanderson Sisters. The Sanderson Sisters tried using magic to get the Dazzlings from behind, but the Dazzlings knew too fast for the Sanderson Sisters. Adagio Dazzle-X: Your magic won't work on getting us from behind. We can see everything. The Dazzlings then ready their magic blast to turn the Sanderson Sisters into nothing, but ashes. The Sanderson Sisters then realize that they met their fate yet again. All 3 Dazzlings: *Singing* NOW IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU! The Dazzlings magic blast fully charged fires at the Sanderson Sisters and hits them all like a truck. The Sanderson Sisters then start screaming in agony and pain. All Sanderson Sisters: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dazzlings then turn back to normal. Adagio Dazzle-X: Well that was crazy. Aria Blaze-X: Tell me about it that was the weirdest encounter we ever had. Sonata Dusk-X: The boys are waiting for us at the restaurant. Wanna go get some food? Adagio and Aria: Sure. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn that was intense. Wiz: While the Sanderson Sister are incredibly powerful witches, the Dazzlings' siren magic is far superior. Boomstick: Yeah their magic makes them more durable, able to predict their opponents current position, stronger and faster without a doubt. Wiz: And even if their magic didn't affect it, the Dazzlings are much smarter than the Sanderson Sisters by a landslide. Boomstick: And while both trios don't get along very well, the Dazzlings get along far better than the Sanderson Sisters by a mile. Wiz: And each of the Dazzlings managed to destroy one mountain each on their own, while the Sanderson Sisters destroyed an entire mountain with all their magic power combined. Boomstick: Judging from how the Dazzlings' magic is powerful enough to rival their husbands' abilities I say the Dazzlings' separate mountain breaking feat is far superior. Wiz: While the Sanderson Sisters are impressive witches, the Dazzlings' speed, strength, durability, intelligence and teamwork led to their victory. Boomstick: The Sanderson Sisters' loss is just "Dazzling". Wiz: The winners are the Dazzlings. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Female-Only Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles